Many More (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Family and friends gather to celebrate Cody's nineteenth birthday.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy for making every day special with your love and support.

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for your amazing support!

Apologies for the chronological blip - we're hopping back in time briefly to last weekend to celebrate Cody's birthday. Hard to believe this is the fourth one we're celebrating in the REAL World!

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Many More (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

 **Saturday, May 27**

Most of the family were already staking out several picnic tables by the shrimp and cupcake trucks waiting on the guest of honor to arrive. Several familiar cars pulled up and a moment later, Cody, Jadon, Steve, Catherine, Joseph, and Danny approached the gathering having cleaned up after Cody's now traditional birthday activity.

"How was paintball?" Jenna asked, reaching out to squeeze Cody's arm as they reached the tables.

"Epic," Jadon replied before anyone else could speak. He held up both hands for emphasis. "E-P-I-C, ehhhhh-pic!"

Casey snorted. "You mean you finally won a game?"

"Well, no," he admitted with a shrug. "But with D-Dawg and Catherine on my team we put up a good fight." He grinned. "And most importantly, I was still in the game when they found our flag."

"That's true," Steve said, hands on his hips. "You only had two hits when Cody won the game for us."

"You won!" Jacob cried, pumping his fist. He held up a hand for a high five from his brother.

"Yep," Cody said. "But mostly we just had a lot of fun."

"Mama! Dada!" Angie squealed from Grace's lap, reaching both hands up for them.

"Hey, baby girl," Steve said, scooping her up and kissing her. "You sound excited to see us. Have you been good for your cousin Gracie?"

Angie looked to Grace at the name and smiled, giving a happy clap with one hand and one fist.

"Of course she was," Grace said, giving her tummy a little tickle. "She's the best."

"She really is," Gabby agreed. "Such a happy baby."

"Mama!" Angie said, leaning across Steve to reach for Catherine who took her easily.

"There's my happy girl," Catherine said, kissing her cheek.

"And how are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked as Joseph sat down beside her.

"I'm sure I'll be feeling it tomorrow, but that was a lot of fun," he said. "And I think I held my own."

"No doubt about that," Catherine said, holding Angie on her hip and bending down to kiss her father's cheek. "Thanks for joining us, Dad."

"Yeah, thanks," Cody said as he sat between his mom and Jess. "That was really awesome playing with you."

Danny groaned as he sat down heavily beside Gabby and Grace. "I don't know how I got talked into doing that again."

Jadon grinned, sitting across from him. "My superior powers of persuasion?"

Danny's answering look was doubtful.

"Because it's my birthday?" Cody called from the other table.

Danny pointed at him. "That sounds more likely." He rubbed his shoulder and groaned again. "Joseph, you said you'd be feeling it tomorrow? I'm feeling it now."

Gabby chuckled sympathetically, taking over rubbing his shoulder.

"Quit complaining," Steve said as he sat down across from Cody with Catherine and Angie. "You'll be fine once you get some food in you."

"Did someone say 'food'?" a familiar voice asked from behind the tables. They looked to see Kamekona along with Esther and a few of their employees carrying multiple trays of food. "Then you are in the right place, my friends."

"What? Are you waiting for an invitation?" Danny asked, waving him over. "Some of us just expended an inordinate amount of energy playing paintball all afternoon."

"Well, that couldn't have been you, then," Steve quipped, grinning at him.

"Hey, that's my teammate you're talking about," Catherine said, elbowing him.

"Yeah," Jadon threw in. "No throwing shade on my teammate."

" _Thank you_ ," Danny said, with an exaggerated look. He turned back to Kamekona. "What do you got? Any lemon butter shrimp?"

"Ah ah ah," Kamekona said, stepping over to Cody's table. "Birthday boy eats first. He set down a plate in front of the now nineteen-year-old. "One shrimp scampi plate."

Cody smiled at him. "My favorite. Thanks."

"Enjoy," Esther said. "But don't fill up too much. You have to save room for a special dessert."

Cody noticed Kaitlyn beaming in her seat. "I'm guessing you had something to do with that," he said, smiling at her.

She tried to look innocent, and failed entirely. "Maybe."

He grinned. "I can't wait."

* * *

After everyone had eaten, Kaitlyn disappeared with Esther and Kamekona to retrieve the special dessert.

"So you're undefeated birthday paintball streak remains intact?" Chin asked, smiling at Cody.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said.

"We may need to get in on this game sometime," Kono put in.

Cody grinned. "That would be awesome."

"I call Kono for my team," Jadon said immediately.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Chin teased.

"Hey, maybe I could play next year," Casey said, looking at her mom.

"And me!" Dylan immediately echoed.

"We'll see," Jenna said.

"What about me?" Jacob asked.

Jenna ruffled his hair. "You've got a few years to wait, honey."

"Ahh bah!" Angie said, banging both hands on the table.

"So do you," Catherine said, tickling her.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to get your game in this year before Steve has to report for reserve duty," Jenna said.

Steve nodded. "Me, too." His eyes drifted to Angie, thinking about the upcoming separation. Catherine smiled at him understandingly.

"Oh, now _those_ look absolutely divine," Danny said, spotting Kaitlyn approaching with Kamekona and Esther, all holding trays of cupcakes.

"We made chocolate peanut butter because those are Cody's favorite," Kaitlyn said, smiling at her brother as she set down her tray at his table.

"Thanks, Kaitlyn," he said sincerely. "I've been looking forward to dessert. I know these are going to be delicious."

She beamed, coming around to hug him.

"Can we eat them now?" Jacob asked eagerly, sitting on his hands to keep from grabbing a cupcake.

"Definitely," Cody said. "Let's dig in."

* * *

After dessert, everyone relaxed into easy conversations around the picnic tables.

Steve looked at Cody and nodded behind them toward the sidewalk. "Let's take a walk," he said.

"Okay," Cody readily agreed.

The two walked side by side along the beach, a familiar path they'd taken many times over the years.

"So, it's been a good birthday?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, definitely. French toast breakfast at home with my family, lunch with Jess, best paintball game yet this afternoon, and dinner with everyone. It's been a great day."

"Good. You deserve it." They reached an empty bench and Steve motioned them over to it. He took a small package from his pocket before he sat down. "One last thing before we call it a day." He held it out to the young man next to him. "Happy birthday."

Cody looked at the present wrapped in simple brown paper then back up at Steve. "I said you didn't have to get me anything this year."

Steve smiled. "I know. It's just a little something I thought you needed." He gestured with the package. "Go on. Open it."

Cody sighed but there was a small smile on his face as he took the present and unwrapped it. He looked down in surprise at the brand new wallet.

"I noticed your old one's kind of beat up," Steve said. "Thought it was time for a new one. To be honest, I was kind of surprised you never replaced it yourself."

Cody paused, looking at the gift. After a moment, he set it on top of the wrapping paper on the bench between them and reached into his back pocket to pull out his wallet. The color had faded in places from use, and one of the sides had a bit of duct tape covering a hole, but despite its appearance, Cody held it carefully, almost reverently. "This is the first wallet I ever had."

Steve nodded slowly, one corner of his mouth lifting in a small smile. "Doesn't mean that's the _only_ one you'll ever have."

"You gave me this wallet for my birthday three years ago," Cody continued quietly, looking at him.

Steve paused, his expression softening. "I did."

Cody's eyes went back to the wallet in his hands, remembering the day. "I was really surprised. I didn't expect you to get me anything."

"I could tell," Steve said, smiling softly at the memory.

Cody glanced up at him, inhaling slowly. "It was a big deal to me," he admitted. "Not so much that you got me something for my birthday, but that you noticed I didn't have a wallet and you got me this one … A really _nice_ wallet. Not something a kid would have. But you thought it was something I should, you know?"

Steve stayed quiet, waiting for Cody to continue.

"And every time I used this," he motioned with the wallet, "I thought about that day. Just for a second …" He swallowed around the small lump that had formed in his throat. "I guess that's why I didn't replace it. Because I thought a wallet I got for myself wouldn't mean as much."

Steve smiled, nodding his understanding. "I get that."

Cody chuckled a little, fingering the duct tape on his wallet. "But you're right, it is kinda beat up now."

He paused for a moment, then nodded decisively. He picked up the new wallet and opened it, removing the generic placeholder cards and setting them with the wrapping paper. He took his license and school ID from his wallet along with his bus pass and the few assorted bills inside and transferred them to the new wallet, opening and closing it a few times to get the feel of it in his hands. Nodding again, he put it in his back pocket and looked at Steve with a smile. "Thanks for the wallet," he said. "For noticing I needed it."

"You're welcome."

Cody looked at the old wallet in his lap, picking it up again and still holding it carefully. He turned back to Steve. "I think I'm gonna keep this one, too."

Steve nodded. "Nothing wrong with keeping the things that are important to you."

"It is."

"But you know," Steve reached over, tapping the wallet thoughtfully "The memory will still be there, regardless."

Cody glanced up at him.

"I know because … that day was a big deal to me, too," Steve said simply. When Cody smiled, Steve put a hand on his shoulder, clasping it warmly, and smiled back. "Happy birthday, Cody."

"Thanks, Steve." He nodded meaningfully. "I'm glad I got to celebrate another one with you."

Steve returned the nod. "Here's to many more."

Cody smiled. "To many more."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

 _Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
